


slow drag

by badAquatic, orphan_account



Series: Trailerstuck [48]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Blood, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Original Troll Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badAquatic/pseuds/badAquatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has had a lot of experiences, from being the youngest child to becoming the head of the family...but is he ready for fatherhood? </p><p>Takes place immediately after "hide it from yourself".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the long wait

**== > Sollux: Enjoy your Wednesday evening **

 

Your idea of a good Wednesday evening is kicking back and playing Condescion of Duty Black Ops with Mituna; not holding Eridan’s hand as he feels the second violent contraction. You want to hurry him to the hospital but he refuses to go to without Kanaya. He thinks you don’t know how to handle a pregnant troll and honestly? He’s right. You’re doing your best not to flip the fuck out because panicking never makes a situation better.

You’re not ready for this. Neither of you are.

It’s a miracle when Kanaya comes because Eridan’s starting to bleed and you don’t know what it is. Blood? Mucus? Just thinking about it turns your stomach. Kanaya’s serene though the entire incident. You both work to get Eridan to the car; Kanaya keeping him calm and you moving him with psionics. The drive to the hospital is tense and miserable; its pouring rain and Eridan is delirious with pain.

“Kan, I-I’m bleedin’…a-am I dyin’…?” the violetblood murmurs.

“You’re not dying, Eridan. You’re just in the early stages of labor.”

“It feels like I’m dyin’…”

“Its going to feel that way for a while.”

Kanaya’s voice is tense. She can’t show Eridan her fear. The colder side of the hemospectrum is rarer in New Jack City. Would they even have enough blood to revive him if he was critical? Worrying, you tell Kanaya to message Cronus so he can meet you at New Jack General. Better safe than sorry.

At the hospital they take Eridan right away because he’s bleeding on the floor. While he’s in the operating room, Kanaya and you sit around in the empty maternity waiting room.

Kanaya looks like she’s on pins and needles. “Do you think he’ll be alright?”

You have no clue but you put on a brave front and smirk. “He’ll be fine. Eridan’s too stubborn to die and if he did, his ghost would possess someone to come nag me and whine at you for attention.”

“That does sounds like him.” Kanaya sighs.

You look at Kanaya’s stained waist and hands. “Sorry about your dress, by the way.”

“Its an old dress.” she concedes, “and its not as bad as you think. Eridan’s blood smells delicious.”

“Seriously?” You raise an eyebrow, “Does it smell like grape?”

“No. It smells…salty, citric, and a little sweet, like a pickled blood orange.” She smells a smear on her and looks woozy. “This isn’t just blood. The texture is too thin and globular. It may be amnion fluids.” When you give her a puzzled look she says, “The fluid that builds in the eggsack when an egg is present. Did you not pay attention in Health class?”

“What little there was to learn.” The class had been more pro-human reproduction than anything. “I’m messaging Terezi. You should chat with us.”

Kanaya takes out her iHusk. “Good idea. Add me to the chat group.”

 

\--twinArmageddons[TA] added grimAuxilatrix[GA] and gallowsCalibrator[GC] to chat room!--

 

GC: SO WH4T’S GO1NG ON? 4M 1 4N 4UNT Y3T? >:]

TA: ii don’t thiink 2o. he ju2t went iin.

GA: Eridans In Surgery His Internal Ovipositor Is Too Narrow To Deliver An Egg Without Tearing

GA: Sollux Is Pretending Not To Freak Out

GC: SOUNDS L1K3 MY BROTH3R

TA: ha ha 2hut up.

TA: ii’ll ju2t be happy when thii2 egg 2hit ii2 done and the hormone2 wear off. cuddly purriing eriidan ii2 weiird.

GA: It Was A Little Strange At First But I Like Seeing Eridan Happy

TA: he’2 been happiier overall 2iince dual2car diied.

GC: L3TS B3 HON3ST: H3’S 4 LOT B3TT3R OFF NOW

GA: I Know Dualscar Was A Terrible Person But It Couldve Been A Lot Worse He Treated Eridan Like A Servant But He Never Abused Him He Was A Good Parent By Old Alternian Standard

GC: TH3 ONLY W4Y YOU C4N B3 4 B4D P4R3NT BY OLD 4LT3RN14 1S 1F YOU 34T TH3 OFFSPR1NG W1TH POT3NT14L

TA: yeah, by old alterniian 2tandard the ghb wa2 the world’2 greate2t dad becau2e he diidn’t eat kurloz and porriim.

GA: Actually Grandfather Did Try To Eat Kurloz As A Grub But Kurloz Bit Off The Tip Of His Tongue That Was Also The First Time Father Laughed

TA: that explaiin2 2oooo much.

 

Cronus comes into the waiting room, bags under his eyes and wearing an old shirt and sweatpants. Kanaya cringes at the sight. “What happened? Is he alright? Fuck, he’s not supposed to lay for another two weeks! I-is it bad? Is it a mis… _mis_ …”

He’s so nervous he can’t even say the dreaded ‘M’. You lead the violetblood to sit next to you. “Cronus, calm down. He just had early contractions. He’s in surgery now.”

“Jegus. I feel like the world is gonna fucking implode.” Cronus holds his head in his hands. Kanaya goes to the vending machine and retrieves a bag of Swedish Fish which the seadweller adult quickly chomps down. “Thanks, Kan. Think I needed that.”

Kanaya frowns. “Low blood sugar tends to bring out the worst in people. Cronus, have you been sleeping well? You look worn down.”

“Not worn down, Kan.” Cronus slumps in his chair, “Just bad memories and anxiety. Thinking about all the things that can go wrong…” He forces himself to smile, “Guess I’m still a worried Mama Fish even if I’m not really his mother.”

“I don’t think Eridan cares what you are biologically. He still loves you.” Kanaya says gently.

Cronus rubs the back of his head. “Guess that’s what matters in the end.”

Cronus nods off within fifteen minutes. Kanaya gets a nurse to give him a blanket. You go back to your iHusk.

 

TA: 2orry about that. cronu2 2howed up.

GC: HOW’S H3 DO1NG?

GA: Exhausted  

GC: H3’S B33N DO1NG 4 LOT MOR3 OV3RT1M3 H3’S NOT S4Y1NG WHY BUT K4RK4T’S WR1GGL1NG D4Y 1S COM1NG UP H3’S GO1NG TO B3 18 SO 1 TH1NK CRONUS W4NTS TO G3T H1M 4N 4CTU4L G1FT

TA: oh 2hiit that’2 riight. iit’2 the twentiieth ii2n’t iit?

GA: I Believe So But Karkat Rarely Makes A Big Deal About His Wriggling Day

TA: yeah but he’2 had a rough year and he’ll be turniing eiighteen. ii feel 2hiitty not doiing 2omethiing.

GA: I’m Not Sure Any Of Us Could Afford It Though Given Many Of Us Will Have Mouths To Provide For

GA: Excluding Me

TA: yeah…

GC: OH W3LL

GC: 4ND K4N4Y4 1TS FUNNY TH4T YOU’R3 ON3 OF TH3 F3W TROLLS WHO DO3SN’T H4V3 K1DS CONS1D3R1NG WHO YOUR GR4NDF4TH3R 1S

GA: Jadebloods Are Slow Breeders Its Why Grandmother And Grandfather Only Had Two Children

TA: iif your grandmother wa2 a mutantblood they’d’ve been up two theiir neck2 iin grub2. liike terezii and kankrii are goiing two be.

GC: W1LL NOT >:P

TA: oh liike you don’t want a biig famiily. you probably already have name2 for your other kiid2.

GC: 1 JUST L1K3 TH1NK OF N4M3S >:P

TA: yeah riight.

GA: What Do You Have In Mind?

GC: 1 L1K3 H4RV4Y

GA: Harvay?

GC: L1K3 H4RV3Y B1RDM4N 4TTORN3Y 4T L4W

TA: of fuckiing course that’2 what you’d cho2e.

 

A nurse walks over to you. “You three are with Eridan Ampora, yes?”

Cronus snaps upright in his seat, fully alert. “What happened? Is he okay?”

“Eridan is fine.” the nurse says, calmly, “The surgery was a success. Eridan wasn’t losing amnion fluids that cushion the egg but its easy to mistake it for blood.  The egg’s immature so it’ll have to stay in an incubation chamber for two weeks.”

“Can we see Eridan?” asks Kanaya.

“If you want but he’s asleep from the anesthesia. You can go home and we’ll call you when he wakes up.”

You hesitate. “I don’t want to leave him alone…” but gods, you are exhausted. The iHusk clock says its five in the morning. You have school in three hours and you can’t even remember where the bus stop is.

Cronus smiles tiredly and pats Kanaya and you on the back. “Come on you two. You have school and I have work.”

“He’s right. I’d rather not start missing school in the first week.” Kanaya says.

“Yeah...” You nod to Cronus. “Sorry for dragging you out of bed. I was…uh...” You were panicking about Eridan bleeding out and the hospital not having enough violet blood in their banks.

Cronus smiles. “New fathers usually panic. Better safe than sorry I say.”

“Can we see the egg and Eridan before we go?” you ask.

The nurse nods, “Sure. Come right this way.”

The troll maternity ward is quiet and the rooms are small to accommodate for the single occupants, as pregnant and post-partum trolls were too territorial to put two in a room. Eridan is sleeping in a recuperacoon filled with strong soporific slime. Doctors in the past had made the mistake of not keeping post-partum trolls heavily sedated and paid for it in missing fingers and clawed out throats when they went to touch the egg. Next to the recuperacoon on a nightstand is a small plastic tank. Sitting on top of a vermiculite pile is an ochre egg spotted with violet sitting on it.

“Have you picked out a name yet?” the nurse asks, “We can fill out the laying report and when they hatch, you can bring the grub back for their official birth certificate.”

You walk to the incubator and touch the cover. This is it. This is your daughter or son. “Suxxor Captor.”

“Suxxor?” the nurse asks.

“That’s the name he wanted.” You smile. A Captor’s cocky enough to make the name work.

“Alright then…” The look on the nurse’s face screamed _Oh those wacky trolls and their strange names_ as she left.

You look at your sleeping kismesis.  “Gods, I don’t want to leave him here. I wish I could climb in with him.”

“You couldn’t fit in there and the medicinal sopor might not agree with you.” Cronus says.

Cronus offers to take Kanaya home. You don’t argue since you’re dead on your feet. You can’t even remember where Kanaya lives right now. As soon as you get back home, you climb into your recuperacoon and sleep for what feels like a year. Unfortunately the sleep’s too good because you sleep through your alarm and wake up at ten. Fuck it. You deserve a break and breaks are going to be rare with a kid running around. You take a soothing shower, have toast for breakfast, and then clean out the car’s backseat. There are a few good sized blobs of blood but nothing that won’t come out with time. When you get back inside, your mother’s nosing around the kitchen.

She smiles at you, sniffing and scrubbing her nose. “Heard a commotion last night and I notice Eridan’s not here. Is he alright?”

“Eridan had the egg.”

Latula smiles. She was annoyed when you knocked up Eridan but warmed up to it once Eridan’s hormones turned him into a purring pile of happy. “Blood color?”

“Yellow.” You say, grinning.

Latula smiles but then breaks out into a wheezing cough. When she’s done she says, “I should give him something; comfy shoes or more fish sticks.”

“Mom, its my kid and kismesis. I’ll take care of it.” you say, gently, “You should be resting.”

“Alright, but wake me up when you go to the hospital. I want to see my grandkit.” Your mother says, returning to the bedroom.

Her energy’s not what it used to be. In mid-July she’d started coughing and what you thought was summertime hay fever refused to leave her system. Now she was wheezing and had to use an inhaler to breathe. Urgent care said it was an infection so you’re saving up the money to take her to a specialist. Until a diagnosis could be made, Latula couldn’t get disability…which was only given out if the situation was dire.

You’re not going to let it come to that though.

You finish your commission and send it. You can’t necessarily call your job ‘accounting’ but you like to think of it as a close cousin combined with virtual security management. You look at your account on Monster.com and debate which company hassling you has the best benefits and pay. Then a message pops up on your desktop.

 

\--twinArmageddons[TA] began trolling grimAuxilatrix[GA]!--

 

GA: Everyone Here Wants To See Eridan And His Egg

TA: ii know. mom want2 two 2ee hiim two. ii2 karkat comiing?

GA: Yes But A Bit Later He Has To Square Things Away With His Boss But He Said He Will Definitely Come Im Coming By Right After School But I Cant Stay Long I Have A Project To Finish

TA: ii a22ume kankrii’2 not comiing eiither.

GA: You Know Kankri Becomes Anxious Around Eridan

TA: ii know but iit feel2 weiird not haviing hiim there. 2hiit, ii have two tell feferii and meenah two about thii2.

GA: Perhaps You Should Send Everyone An Ecard About Your New Bundle Of Joy

TA: oh god don’t call iit a ‘bundle of joy’. everyone know2 thii2 kiid ii2 goiing two be the wor2t kiind of a22hole.

GA: Yes But That Doesnt Mean You Cant Be Proud No Ones Child Is Going To Be Perfect

GA: Terezi And Karkats Offspring Is Going To Be A Manic Loudmouth

GA: Eridan And Feferi Will Produce Drama Queens With Questionable Fashion

GA: Gamzee And Tavros Will Make Tall Muscular Nerds

TA: what about terezii and kankrii?

GA: Theyll Have Very Creative And Sweet Children With Some Psychological Issues And Can Be Dangerous And Maniacal When You Get On Their Bad Side

TA: that 2ound2 more tolerable than ‘maniic loudmouth’.

GA: It Depends On Your Point Of View

GA: Ill Meet You At The Hospital

TA: alriight.

 

Eridan would be in the hospital for three to eight days, pending on his recovery, so you packed a hospital bag ahead of time. Of course in the rush to get Eridan to the hospital you’d forgotten it at home. So you bring the bag with an additional twenty Airheads. At the hospital, Eridan is awake and grouchy. Latula is happy to see the egg and takes pictures to send to Terezi.

“Hey asshole.” is the first thing Eridan says to you. His voice is hoarse.

You pull up a chair to his recuperacoon. “Hey douchebag. How are you feeling?”

Eridan scowls. “My nook and stomach fucking hurt because of you.”

“It _can’t_ be that bad. You didn’t even push the egg out.”

“Doesn’t mean my body _thought_ it was going to. I’ll have you know I almost shit myself because of the pain.” He sees your face and he insists, “ _Almost!_ ”

You roll your eyes and open the bag, offering him the Airheads. “Here. Sugar makes you less of a dick, though your glute is going to get wider than it already is.”

Eridan takes a Watermelon Airhead and tears into it. He’s inherited the Vantas Sweet-tooth. “Like you hate my huge glute, you lisping fuck. You’re always feeling it up when I’m asleep.”

“That’s because you need to learn to move the fuck over in the ‘coon!” You insist.

“Bullshit. You’re a fucking chubby chaser. You should join the chubby chaser club.”

“At least he’ll have Kurloz for company.” says Kanaya, trying not to laugh.

“You stay out of this.” you say.

Eridan glares at Kanaya. “I wanted tacos too but Kan wouldn’t go.”

“You just laid an egg, Eridan. You’re supposed to be getting better. Eating a literal pound of tacos would be doing the opposite.” Kanaya sighs.  

Eridan pouts and rifles through the bag, pulling out his CNA handbook. “Says you.”

You lean over and kiss the top of his left horn, “You can have all the tacos you want when you come home, pregfish.”

“I’m not pregnant anymore.” Eridan grumbles, his cheeks turning violet.

“That doesn’t mean we’re not going to shower you with attention.” Kanaya says. The jadeblood’s smiling but looks exhausted. Had she been up all night?

You ask her to go to the cafeteria with you leaving Eridan with Latula. The hospital cafeteria isn’t busy in the late afternoon so its just Kanaya and you sitting around with coffee. When you ask her if she slept, the jadeblood shakes her head. “I don’t need eight hours like the average troll. I can function on just three or two.” You don’t like the sound of that but she says, “Have you talked to Cronus about Feferi’s twins?”

You hadn’t talked to Feferi for the past two weeks. The last time you tried she almost strangled you during a fit. “No. What about them?”

“One of Feferi’s eggs is fuchsia and fuchsiabloods can’t tolerate their own kind when they’re young. They may have to live with Eridan.”

“’Can’t tolerate’? Like an allergy?”

“Like in killing them on sight.”

“Feferi would never do that.”

“Feferi won’t but her instincts will. She can’t be trusted with them.”

“Does Eridan know this?”

“I was going to bring it up when he felt better. It’s a major decision and you two already have a lot on your plate. Cronus said he’d take in the grub if no one else could. They’d have to be kept separate from Feferi until they’re older.”

“How much older?”

“Old enough to defend themselves.”

You don’t know all the details about the conception of the twins. Eridan and Feferi still don’t like to talk about it. Would Eridan feel comfortable around them? Still, you want to help. “Maybe we could do joint custody, but are you sure you want to do this?”

Kanaya shrugs. “Cronus thinks I’m responsible and I am Eridan’s matesprit.”

“So you’re not offended at having caretaking thrust upon you? Like a stereotypical ‘Mama Jadey’?” Every jadeblood knew of the hemocaste caricature; the non-threatening de-sexualized maternal jadeblood always fussing over the young and protecting them from harm.

“It wouldn’t be a huge burden to me. The state may be willing to lend a hand.” Kanaya says.

“ _Seriously_? What makes this situation different?” you ask.

Kanaya shrugs. “The few trolls involved in New Jack politics are conservatives who won’t stand for fuchsiabloods being treated like garbage. So far as I know, Meenah, Feferi, and Feferi’s egg are the only known fuchsiabloods on the East Coast. Maybe even the entire UTC.”

Well with the ‘kill your offspring’ instinct, that made sense. Kanaya sips her espresso but there’s something else on her mind. “What else happened?”

The jadeblood frowns. “I talked to Rose.”

“When?”

“Tuesday.” Kanaya says, too curt to be happy about the interaction. “She tried to apologize. I didn’t accept her apology.”

“Understandable.” You sure as hell don’t forgive Rose for this mess. “Is it worth staying angry at her, though?”

“I’m not _angry_.” Kanaya says, almost hissing.

“This is a matter of opinion and personal experience, but I don’t consider it worthwhile staying angry at someone who currently has it worse than you.”

She glares at you. “Like Mituna and you?”

“Yes.” Two years ago you would’ve hesitated.

“What made you change your mind?”

“Hurricane Calliope.” The shelters were separating parents from children and Latula couldn’t handle Mituna alone so you stayed in your trailer. During the storm, Mituna was paralyzed by the sound of chaos outside; the wind threatening to lift up your home. When a branch crashed through the front window, Mituna started to cry hysterically. It took a half hour but you got him calm again.

“How is your mother doing, by the way?” Kanaya asks.

“Fine. Do you still flush Rose?”

“If this is about Eridan and me, the answer is no. I was uneasy at first but I flush Eridan now. He’s a cute little dork.” Kanaya smiles, “Just like Karkat.”

“They’re half brothers so it must be a Vantas trait, along with whining and a preference for skirts and terrible fashion.”

“I don’t _whine_!” comes the loud voice.

You look over as Karkat approaches. He’s carrying a bag decorated with purple fish and holding a jellyfish balloon. Accompanying him is a yellowblood with a braided Mohawk.

“I saw you as soon as I walked in. How’s it going?” Karkat nods to the yellow. “This is Mievil. We work at the same bar. He helped me pick out some of the stuff.”

“Yo.” Mievil says, waving.

“I was wondering when you’d show up.” Kanaya says.

“I had to work for at least an hour before I could take a break. I’m doing a longer shift tonight for it.” Karkat shrugs. “How’s Eridan?”

“The nurse said he’s a little anemic, but he’s stable.” Kanaya answers.

“I’m gonna go pester my brother then.” Karkat says, “Coming Sollux?”

“Yeah, I’m coming.” You stand and Kanaya follows after you.


	2. watching

You are Eridan and your body feels like one big bruise, not helped by being plugged into a machine. They’ve given you an iron drip for your anemia mixed with pain killers and antibiotics. The painkillers work like a charm but you don’t like being ‘plugged in’; it makes you think of your grandfather’s description of the Helmsmen. There are few distractions in the room as well. The TV lacks cable so you’ve been stuck flipping between NOiSE’s Subjug Shore marathons and Wayback’s retro toyetic sludge like B*dazzler. You’d kill to have access to the History or Military channel.

Sollux and Kanaya leave you with Latula and its awkward. You had a nonverbal agreement in the past to stay out of each other’s personal space but now you can’t avoid it.

Latula’s eyes are on the egg. “Its small but something tells me he’s going to make up for it in personality.”

“How do you know it’s a ‘he’?”

“Most yellowbloods are male and it’d be like Sollux to have a stubborn boy.” Latula looks at you, “Are you going off to the temple now that you’ve had the egg?”

You had talked about it considerably: you’d have the egg and leave it in Sollux and Latula’s care while you went off. Now you don’t want to leave. What if it doesn’t hatch right without you? “I still want to support my kid so I have to get my certification and GED before I go. There’s no rush to leave.”

“I was reluctant to leave Terezi’s egg alone too.” Latula says, smiling. “It was especially hard when she hatched. She’d run around and I’d be so scared for her…it took a while for me to learn troll children are pretty durable and they get big fast...”

They do get big fast; a year goes by and they’re running around talking like little adults. Will your little grub even need you post-molt? Latula must sense your distress because she offers you tissues from her purse.

You dab your eyes. “I don’t know why I’m fucking crying. It shouldn’t be a big fucking deal. Kids grow up. Its not a big fucking deal if they don’t n-need me…”  

“Its normal to feel a little emotional post-partum. I—” She started to cough and covered her mouth with spare tissue. The coughing sounds more haggard than usual and when she pulls the issue away, it stained teal.

A chill runs up your spine. “Latula…”

“Its fine.” Latula balled up the bloody tissue and tossed it in the bin. “Its been happening for a while now.”

“Does Sol know?”

“Not about the blood.” Latula frowns, leaning back in the chair. “I’d like it to stay that way.”

“Latula, you’re _sick_.” You plead, “You have to tell a doctor before it gets worse.”

“I think Sollux has enough to worry about. The money that’d be dumped into saving me could be used to support his kid.”

“That’s what Karkat’s grandfather said before he died. What’s gonna happen to Mituna, Sollux, and Terezi if _you_ die?”

“I’m not going to die. It only _looks_ bad.” Latula says, calmly, “Eridan, please. This isn’t the first time I coughed up something nasty and honestly? It was more disorienting when I lost my sense of smell. Do you have any idea how smell and taste are connected? Everything is so bland now, like boiled overcooked chicken.” She shakes her head. “So, this isn’t the worst thing. Not by a long shot.”

“If you say so.” You don’t want to worry Sollux but this sets you on edge. “I just don’t want to lose my sister before I get to know her.”

Latula frowns. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, Grandpa was my father and I think he was your father too…” Once Cronus told you the truth you noticed Latula shared Cronus’s affinity for neatness and both dealt with guilt the same way. Latula remained faithful to Mituna after mind honey abuse harmed him more than her. Cronus was loyal to Kankri despite their false matespritship. Only tealbloods had such loyalty.

Latula shrugs. “I have no idea if Dualscar was my father. Genetic parenthood just didn’t matter to my generation. My Mother was important to me because she was in my life. I didn’t even consider her the same person as the legendary Redglare. I’m not like Kankri, Cronus, and Kurloz. I don’t live in the shadow of my parent or hate them. Do you?”

You don’t know about your feelings toward Dualscar. Your grandfather (technically father) never hurt you but he wasn’t nurturing either. Even when he was healthy, you were tasked by him do everything from laundry to cooking.

Did he even love you?

The door opens and Karkat comes in with Kanaya and Eridan. You’re happy to see your brother and his gifts. The jellyfish balloon brightens your mood and the books in the bag are interesting: _Bravery in Bojangles: Chronicles of Honor, Courage, and Sacrifice: 2110-2120,_ _Shaping the World from the Shadows: The (Open) Secret History of the Omicron Force, Post-Ortiza,_ and _Keep Calm: The New Mom’s Manual: Troll Edition._ He must’ve known you were intellectually starved in the Captor trailer with nothing to read but comic books and videogame novelizations.

 

 

“Never read anything about real life espionage before.” you say, flipping through _Shaping the World from the Shadows._

Karkat shrugs. “I’ve been reading up on it and it seemed like something you’d be interested in.”  

“And the _New Mom’s Manual?_ ”

“You definitely use that.” Sollux says. “I had a good example growing up but you? Not so much.”

“He’s just saying that because _I’m_ here.” Latula chuckles.

You spot the yellowblood next to Karkat, who looks very out of place. “Who’s this, Karkat? Your boyfriend?” you tease.

Karkat scowls, “ _No._ Mievil’s my coworker and he gave me a ride here.”

“I dunno, Karkat. I think we should come clean about our affair.” Mievil snickers.

“Shut up!” Karkat looks at the rest of you, turning redder, “He’s just saying that to mess with me.”

“Maybe I’m not. Maybe this is my love confession.” Mievil laughs. You think he’s motivated by how adorable Karkat looks when he’s flustered, “I’ve loved you since you peeled your first potato. Peel me Karkat. Sensually. _Ow!_ ”

Its then Karkat hits Mievil. He then grabs the yellowblood’s arm and drags him to the door. “ _Okay_! We’re going _back to work_ now. It was good seeing you, Eridan. Feel better.”

You think Mievil would make a better flush than a cerulean but you’re not going to say that. Once Karkat leaves, you torment Sollux some more before he leaves with Latula. Kanaya hesitates to leave but you touch her hand. “You have other things to do, Kan. I’m gonna be fine by myself.”

“I know, but its not fun to be alone in a hospital for so long.”

She sounds so tired as she says this. You know there’s so many other, more troublesome subjects on her mind. You smile. “Everything’s going to be fine, Kan.”

It has to be after things being so shitty for so long.  



	3. reconnect

**== >Eridan: Be Kanaya **

You don’t feel good about leaving Eridan in the hospital but the violetblood’s right. You have homework, a scholarship project to complete, and tallying the pros of cons of majoring in Business rather than Fashion. You hate to leave him alone though. Eridan told you how his grandfather used to leave him alone in that mobilehive for weeks at a time when he was a kit. Eridan deserves to be treated better than a house pet or a live-in maid. Though knowing how isolated Eridan was as a kit, explains his obnoxious middle school flirtation. You work on your project while listening to the audiobook of _Wild Swan Lusii_. At ten you take a break and have a late dinner. You see your father sitting in her respiteblock, staring at the wall. She’s been doing that lately.

You enter the block and Porrim looks at you. Her eyes look wet. “Oh. Hey there, tiger moth. What’s wrong?”

“You’ve been acting weird.” you say, “The anniversary of grandmother’s death is next week and I know this isn’t…easy for you.”

“I’m fine.” Porrim forces a smile, “I fought with mother all the time so I’m not as upset as you think. I just never thought I’d be the last one to see her alive. She was in so much pain and could barely...” Her smile falters. “She told me she wanted to see her son…her first son…and I had to remind her he was gone. So, she asked me…and I…”

 _Turned off her oxygen, I know_. You’re not upset. Your grandmother had been in a great deal of pain. You touch your father on the shoulder but Porrim isn’t receptive. “I’m fine, Kanaya.” she insists.

She’s the exact opposite of fine but your father hates relying on others; it’s the reason her pale quadrant is empty. Thinking of your grandmother makes you think of your grandfather though and his habit of burning bridges in anger.  You’re not incapable of similar violence. You have to always keep your anger in check or you’ll end up like your coldblooded relatives.

You decide: nothing ventured, nothing gained. You open the chat room and after a minute of trying to remember Roses’s new handle, you send the message.

 

\--grimAuxilatrix[GA] began trolling undyingWeaver[UW]!--

 

GA: I Know The Last Time We Talked Things Were

GA: Tense

GA: So I Propose We Try Again

UW: Oh gods, Kanaya. You caught me at a bad time. My head hurts so bad. It feels like I’ve been hit with a godsdamned truck. I don’t know why I’m feeling this way. I’ve just been in bed all day not trying not to do much.

UW: I’m sorry, you were saying?

GA: I Think Youre Hungover From Whatever You Were Dosed With Sometimes It Takes A While For The Drug To React With Your System

UW: But my system was purged, though the hospital had no idea what drug it was.

GA: If They Didn’t Know What Drug It Was They May Not Have Gotten All Of It And Whatever Is Left Could Be Seeping Out

UW: Just my luck. Anyways, how are you doing? I heard Eridan had his egg.

GA: Yes Its Yellow

UW: Called it. Now that Eridan had Sollux’s kid, are you planning to have fashionable children with Eridan?

GA: I Dont Know Sollux Is More Likely To Knock Him Up Again Than I Am Yellowbloods Breed Like Rabbits

UW: I know. I’m surprised Latula never got pregnant again since trolls don’t have menopause.

GA: I Have My Suspicions

UW: Oh really? Do tell.

GA: Theyre Not Pleasant Ones

GA: Mituna Used To Be Abusive And For A While Things Were Very Tense Moneywise Even Though They Relocated And Latula Was Doing Double Shifts At N&M I Estimated It Wouldn’t Support A Dependent Family Of Three With Mitunas Disability

GA: So Its Likely She Terminated Or Sold Eggs Like So Many Others

UW: It seems like everyone is having such a hard time.

UW: Oh gods, I just remembered something! I can’t believe I forgot.

GA: Whatever It Is It Cant Make Things Worse

UW: Starting next year in January the DD is going to go up on everyone’s rent in the trailer park by at least three hundred boon.

GA: What?!

GA: He Cant Do That!

GA: Well I Mean He Can Because He Owns The Property But That Is Some Bullshit Why Is He Doing That?

UW: The DD figures that if we can afford to have kids we can afford the extra rent.

GA:  That Son Of A Bitch His Money Grubbing Is The Reason The Entire Neighborhood Smells Like Garbage

UW: I know. He refused to fork over the additional money to the garbage unions. Now they’re refusing to pick up trash all over the Ninth Ward. I wish there was something that could be done.

GA: Nothing Can Be Done Well Just Have To Pinch Our Boonpennies Even Harder

UW: Make them bleed but I guess that’s fine for you sundrinkers.

GA: Well We Are Fond Of Blood

 

Your jovial tone conceals your fears. You’re barely scraping by with mother’s help. How are you going to afford a hike in rent? You open another chat to see if Sollux is still up.


End file.
